


La valeur de l'espoir

by Alaiya



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Saint Seiya
Genre: Community: 31_jours, Gen, Guilt, Loneliness, Oblivious, Protectiveness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'éternité pour seul devoir et seule repentance est un lourd fardeau, y compris pour ceux et celles qui ont accepté de le porter. Thétis se doit à son dieu et maître, doublement. Finira-t-elle seulement par se rappeler pourquoi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La valeur de l'espoir

**Author's Note:**

> **Jour/Thème** : 31 décembre – un trésor à garder  
>  **Fandoms** : Saint Seiya / Once Upon A Time (oui, oui, vous avez bien lu)  
>  **Personnages** : Ariel, Thétis  
>  **Disclaimer** : Masami Kurumada pour Saint Seiya / E. Kistis et A. Horowitz pour OUAT  
>  **Note** : J'ai choisi ici d'utiliser la Ariel de Once Upon a Time parce qu'elle s'est imposée comme une évidence et que, quelque part, la notion omniprésente d'espoir et de lutte pour le bien dans cette série s'accorde bien, de mon point de vue, avec le Saint Seiya Spirit. Dans tous les cas, cet OS reste du Saint Seiya pur jus.

« Ne t’approche pas !

— Je ne faisais que regarder, protesta Ariel tout en s’éloignant néanmoins d’un preste coup de queue de la jarre qui scintillait doucement dans la pénombre liquide.

— C’est que… Personne ne doit le toucher.

— “Le” ? » 

Une fois de plus, l’autre sirène secoua la tête, mais sans répondre cette fois, les traits soudain chiffonnés comme à l’écoute d’une voix qu’elle était la seule à entendre mais qu’elle ne comprenait pas. Sa frustration était visible, et Ariel fut de nouveau submergée par la compassion : elle ne connaissait Thétis que depuis quelques jours, mais ce qu’elle entrevoyait de sa vie suintait le chagrin et l’impuissance. 

« J’aimerais aller jusqu’à l’île un peu plus loin. Tu m’accompagnes ? » 

Le visage encadré de longs cheveux blonds s’illumina l’espace d’un instant avant de se rembrunir presque aussitôt, disparaissant entre deux eaux comme il pivotait vers la jarre : 

« Non, je ne peux pas m’éloigner, tu le sais bien. » 

En effet, mais Ariel ne savait toujours pas _pourquoi_. Qu’y avait-il donc dans cette jarre de si précieux qu’une sirène fût ainsi condamnée à sacrifier sa liberté pour, quoi : “le” servir ? 

« Ce ne serait que pour quelques heures ! Insista encore Ariel. Et je suis sûre que tu n’y es jamais allée. Tu n’as pas envie de savoir ce qu’il y a là-bas ? » 

Contre toute attente, la curiosité que la sirène pensait avoir éveillée chez sa consoeur, se traduisit par un sourire amer : 

« Oh mais je le sais. Là-bas, il y a la trahison.

— Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Cet homme, il… » 

Un voile traversa le regard azur de Thétis, recouvrant les mots que tout à coup, elle ne savait pas prononcer. Sa mémoire n’avait de cesse de la fuir : bientôt, elle achèverait d’oublier. Ses yeux clignèrent et sa soudaine distraction lui fit entrevoir les éclats précieux autour du poignet d’Ariel : 

« Et ce bijou, qu’est-ce que c’est ? Tu ne le quittes jamais.

— Oh, ça ? – la sirène leva le bras, et les pierreries capturèrent assez de la lumière parvenant à cette profondeur pour chatoyer de mille feux – c’est un cadeau. De la magie. Tu crois en la magie ? » 

Thétis eut un sourire triste : 

« Je ne sais pas si c’était de la magie, mais j’ai connu une force très puissante, un jour. Il y a longtemps.

— Et bien – Ariel prit un ton de conspiratrice – imagine que cette force puisse te donner des jambes.

— Qu’est-ce que tu dis ?

— Des jambes ! » Elle se mit à rire : « Comme les êtres humains, pour marcher sur la terre ferme, pour courir, pour danser ! Et bien ce bracelet m’offre cette possibilité. Je n’ai qu’à y penser et je deviens humaine moi aussi. C’est merveilleux, n’est-ce pas ? » 

Ariel eut pour son bracelet un regard où la tendresse le disputait à la fierté, et rajouta doucement : 

« Ce cadeau a longtemps eu un goût amer car à cause de lui, tous mes rêves ont été brisés. Mais un jour, j’ai retrouvé le bonheur. Et cette fois, grâce à lui.

— Tu y tiens beaucoup ?

— Oui, il est toute ma vie. Tiens, et si tu l’essayais ? Il nous suffit d’aller jusqu’à l’île, et une fois sur le sable, tu n’auras qu’à le passer à ton poignet. Et tu verras : avoir des jambes, c’est…

— Une souffrance. » 

Interdite, Ariel recula, comme frappée par les paroles de l’autre sirène qui déjà se détournait en direction de la jarre autour de laquelle sa queue mordorée s’enroula et ses bras s’arrondirent en un geste dérisoire de protection. 

« A quoi bon avoir des jambes si c’est pour échouer à protéger celui qu’on aime ? »

— Tu veux dire que…

— J’oublie chaque jour un peu plus son visage. Sa présence. Sa chaleur. Il m’avait pourtant tout donné, y compris une vie d’humaine : mais ça n’a pas suffi. Je n’ai pas été capable de le sauver. » 

Thétis ne regardait plus l’autre sirène. Tout ce qu’il restait en elle de souvenirs se concentrait autour de la jarre dont la luminescence parut soudain s’accentuer au creux de son étreinte avant de s’affadir et de laisser le pas à l’obscurité. 

« Tu le retrouveras un jour. » 

L’affirmation d’Ariel, énoncée d’une voix sûre, fit relever la tête à sa consœur : 

« Beaucoup de choses semblent impossibles, rajouta-t-elle dans un sourire. Et on se dit qu’on n’y arrivera jamais, que c’est peine perdue, qu’on ferait mieux d’abandonner. Mais c’est faux. Un jour, une princesse m’a dit qu’en toutes circonstances, il fallait garder espoir.

— L’espoir ?

— Tu vis. Et lui, il vit aussi, n’est-ce pas ? Alors vous serez ensemble, tu verras. Lui te rendra tes jambes, et toi tu l’aimeras.

— J’aimerais te croire. Mais… » 

La main de Thétis effleura la jarre, et l’or du bout de ses doigts se déposa sur le sceau qui la fermait. Un frisson l’agita tout à coup, avant qu’il ne reprît son immobilité. 

« J’en suis sûre, martela Ariel.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que les belles histoires ont toujours des fins heureuses. »

 


End file.
